


Legacy

by guineamania



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Family of Choice, Gen, Seriously Poe is aware, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia and Poe have weekly lunches and this conversation turns towards the topic of the next generation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: When they died they left no instructions. Just a legacy to protect

Once every week Poe had lunch with the general. They always made time for it and Poe looked forward to the day. Poe hadn’t really known his mother and even then she never liked to talk about the time she spent serving the New Republic. She died when he was too young to remember much about her. Leia had all the stories even though he had now heard them a million times. Leia was like a mother to him and Poe was like a son to her. He was there when Ben turned and helped her through it when Luke abandoned them. She was there when his mother and father both died within months of each other. “Poe, come in,” Leia smiled as Poe kicked on the door instead of knocking. It was hard to balance enough food for two people when he knew that Leia often missed meals; he had no spare hands to knock. He took it upon himself to look after her especially after Kylo killed Han. She seemed unaffected but he knew what grief could do if it was held in for too long. He knew how important it was to find them a new base but it wouldn’t help if Leia drove herself to the bone.

“I want you to look after yourself Poe,” Leia stated as they were eating.  
“Of course, I’m always careful,” Poe smiled with his usual carefree attitude but he knew Leia was serious.  
“When you were captured I was so scared. We couldn’t find the finalizer to come get you and I thought that I would lose you too. Now with Han dead and Luke still in the wind you are all I have left,” Leia continued and Poe wrapped the general in a warm hug.   
“I’ll look after myself, I promise. And you’ve got Rey as well,” Poe beamed.  
“What do you mean?” Leia frowned.  
“Oh come on it is clear she is a Skywalker,” Poe exclaimed. “Abandoned as a child on a desert planet, ridiculously strong in the force. Gets dragged into the resistance by a droid, strong independent woman, Luke’s lightsaber called to her,” Poee continued and it dawned on Leia’s face.  
“You think Rey is my niece?” she exclaimed but it did all fit together. She did look like a Skywalker.

“It’s the new generation,” Leia stated near the end of their catch up session. “You, Rey and Finn. You will be the ones to carry on our legacy and I have to say I am so glad it was you three,” Leia smiled, squeezing Poe’s hand as the pilot cleaned up the table. People would be returning from their lunch break soon and wanting to talk to the general.   
“Yeah but you have to stick around and watch us okay,” Poe stated, his smile fading.   
“I Promise,” Leia replied as Poe left. She had lost Ben long ago and Han not so long ago. However it felt as if her family was growing every day.


End file.
